User blog:JACKIEMON1/92: When the Stars Go Out- Chapter 5
Chapter 5: The Game has begun ??/92 Stars Brighten Up The Night Sky Day/Evening 1 Time: 4:45 P.M. "!?" All of a sudden, there was a sound like an alarm going off. But it wasn't concentrated over a large area. Instead, it sounded like it was very close them, and ONLY concentrated towards their area. In fact, it seemed like it was coming only a few inches away from them. Then, the three of them realized, it was coming.....from their wrist-watches. "There's....a star...that is flickering? No....twinkling?" As White Tsubaki spoke, Grandfather Clock seemed to have fallen unconscious, still breathing normally. However, since they were so entranced by this strange, perhaps supernatural phenomenon that is happening right before their very eyes, they didn't realize him going unconscious. Usually, back pains wouldn't cause a person to go unconscious, even if it is mildly severe. However, since it came from an unnatural source, you can have a high chance of going unconscious. While this may seem out of the ordinary, it is still possible for a person to go unconscious. Back to the wrist-watches, it seems like one star out of the 92 stars was twinkling. In other words, it flickered on, and off. Light, and dark. Alive....or dead. "What could it...m--mean?" Red Tsubaki was shivering once again as she holds Grandfather Clock with her hands. It was awkward holding him up, not only because she is a Flower, female, and that Grandfather Clock was a male, and heavy, but also because of her shivering hands. She knows what the stars could mean. But now, she sees them in a new light. "I think it could mean...Red Camellia......that not only do these stars represent 'us', but, could a star be not bright and actually be 'out of light', it could mean that a person....is dead. Which means, that Clock......is very well on the brink of death." "...........No....what????" Red Tsubaki can't grasp the grave and deep meaning of those words. It had made her mind go completely blank. She wasn't even thinking anything and it made her very still. Her eyes seemed to like she has just gone through something not just traumatizing, but post-trauma--no, she IS having post-trauma right now. Brink of death. That star.....is Grandfather Clock. And it is twinkling in that wrist-watch. When that star goes out........he will....die. "Whh----wait a minute, Grassy! First of all, don't just think of the worst case scenario, you're going to make my little sister traumatized! Secondly, I believe....that this is just a coincidence! I mean, how can a star...go off whenever a person dies?" "That's where you're wrong, White Tsubaki. It is possible for the wrist-watch to do that with current technology." All of a sudden, a different voice is heard from somewhere else. It sounded close, but....it also seems far away as well. That voice sounds........perfectly normal. Normal of the normal, it does sound quite.....too normal in fact. Its' speech is perfectly understandable, with no discrepancies between the voice itself, and the proper way to speak English. It sounded male. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I'm your host for this....wonderful game! Now, you maybe asking 'Why are we trapped on this particular area?'. Well, I picked all of you as 'contestants', and you have been forced to play this....'game' I thought up! You see that wrist-watch on your hand and on the night-time side, there are stars? Well, each star represents a full contestant. As long as all stars are bright enough so that they can be seen by a normal, perfectly functioning naked eye, everyone is alive. However, once a star is blinking on and off, that means that particular person who 'owns' that star....is moderately to critically injured. The longer the star is OFF, the more risk of that person being dead. If a star is permanently dark, then that means the person is dead. Now, as I'm sure all of you are wondering why I just said this, it will be explained by the rules of this....delightful show. Here are them." All of a sudden, out of nowhere, there seemed to be floating, futuristic-looking virtual monitors in front of the four faces. Each monitor have the same set of rules on them. The Rules for the 1st Edition of the 92 Show: Rule 1: ALL RULES SHOWN ON THIS MONITOR ARE ENFORCED IN THIS SHOW AND THERE ARE NO EXCEPTIONS TO ANY RULE, REGARDLESS OF THE CONTESTANT'S DISADVANTAGES AND DISABILITIES, Rule 2: As explained, there are a total of 92 people participating in this game. As you're all now participating in this game, no one shall be allowed to leave this main island until there are a total of 10 people left. This will be marked by how much stars are still lit. The maximum length that you can 'leave' this island is 1 mile. Any farther will result in you dying. Rule 3: You need to kill at least one person per day, or 24 hours. Any methods, whether directly or indirectly, is all allowed, as long as any part of the work, is done by you. Failure to do this will result in death. Rule 4: YOU WILL ALL NEED TO GO TO ONE PLACE EVERY 48 HOURS. THE 1ST PLACE TO GO WILL BE ADDRESSED TODAY. IT CAN BE A ROOM, OR AN ENTIRE AREA. THEN, THE 2ND PLACE WILL BE ADDRESSED AS SOON AS THE 1ST PLACE'S TIMER GOES OUT. SO, THE TIME LIMIT TO GO TO EACH PLACE IS 48 HOURS. IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THIS RULE, YOU'LL DIE. Rule 5: Every night, there will be monsters that will lurk in the darkness. Their brains are programmed to kill anyone in sight. Rule 6: Every week, there will be a devastating natural disaster occurring such as an asteroid, forest fire, or a volcanic eruption. Rule 7: THERE ARE TRAPS LURKING IN ALL AREAS OF THIS AREA. SOME ARE ACTUALLY GOOD TRAPS IN THAT THEY GIVE YOU REWARDS! HOWEVER, A LOT OF TRAPS WILL RESULT IN DEATH IMMEDIATELY. Rule 8: ONCE THERE ARE 20 OR LESS PEOPLE REMAINING, A SECRET PASSAGE WILL BE OPENED THAT WILL LEAD TO A SECRET AREA. THAT SECRET AREA CONTAINS AN UNIMAGINABLE WEALTH OF GOLD, SILVER, BRONZE, AND PLATINUM. Rule 9: FOLLOWING RULE 8, YOU HAVE TO KILL AT LEAST 10 PEOPLE TO GO INTO THE SECRET DOOR. Rule 10: This monitor does not have the capability to track other people via GPS, nor any other methods. Rule 11: This monitor does have the technology to figure where your location is. In other words, on your monitor, it shows your location. Rule 12: This monitor shows where the place you need to be in accordance with Rule 4 and the time limit. Rule 13: ANY RULE WITH ALL CAPITAL LETTERS OR CAPS, MEANS THAT THE RULE CAN'T BE BROKEN. IT IS ABSOLUTE AND CAN'T BE BROKEN BY ANY MEANS. Rule 14: GOING WITH THE PREVIOUS RULE, THERE ARE RULE-DISABLERS THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE AREA. MAY YOU SEE ONE AND PRESS THE RED BUTTON, ANY ONE RULE THAT DOES NOT HAVE ALL CAPS MAY DISAPPEAR, AND THEREFORE DOES NOT HAVE ANY FUTURE INFLUENCE TO THIS GAME. Rule 15: This monitor does not show the rule-disabler's location, nor does it tell any specific rule that will be disabled should you press the red button. Rule 16: THERE ARE ALSO RULE-ENABLERS HIDDEN THROUGHOUT THIS AREA. THIS, WHEN PRESSED VIA A GREEN BUTTON, WILL ENABLE A NEW RULE IN THIS GAME. THIS WILL NOT ENFORCE RULES THAT HAVE SINCE BEEN WIPED OUT BY ANY RULE-DISABLERS. Rule 17: Again, this monitor will not show any of the locations of the rule-enablers, nor would it show any rule in advance that will specifically appear with the description that it will entitle. Rule 18: NO GUNS, OR MISSILES SHOULD BE TRIGGERED IN A SHORT-RANGE DISTANCE TO KILL SOMEONE BEFORE THE 1ST DAY ENDS. FOR EXAMPLE, IF YOU FIRE A GUN AT 5 FT AWAY FROM ANOTHER PERSON, AND YOU HIT HIM/HER, YOU'LL BE KILLED. THE MAXIMUM DISTANCE FOR THIS RULE TO STILL BE ENFORCED IS 5 FT. Rule 19: THERE SHALL BE NO TIME-TRAVELING BEFORE THIS GAME STARTED, NOR SHALL THE PERSON LEAP THROUGH SPACE AND TIME OUT OF THE BARRIER. Rule 20: This monitor is perfectly immune to all types of attacks, no matter what. You can close this monitor at any time by touching the X button on the top-right corner. Then, the monitor will go into a small cube, and be 'put' into the wrist-watch. Flick the wrist-watch 5 times in a row to re-open the monitor. That's the rules to this game. 20 rules in all. There was also a virtual map that labeled the location of where they were supposed to go. It was marked by a red area with a clear border around it. Apparently, this area's time limit to get into is an exception to one of the rules, with a 24 hour time limit instead of 48 hours to keep the people going. Also, it seems like beforehand, these rules and the map were on phones that were spread throughout the island. "So, everyone. If you don't want to die, come to the Dining Hall on the 1st floor of an abandoned building. If you don't reach this place by when the timer ends, you'll be killed. So, let us all have a very enjoyable, entertaining, relaxing game." The mysterious voice now stopped. And, for the moment, it does seem more likely that the culprit is merely enjoying the people that, although not apparent, trapped. Whoever it is, it seems that the person is so relaxed, the person decided to create a game for the kidnappers to kill each other while the person pleasures in watching it unfold. Evil......evil!!!!!! "You.....got to be kidding me!!! Don't tell me, that the culprit....has that much confidence!?" "It's a theory, but a very plausible one nonetheless. If the culprit is that much relaxed that him, or maybe....herself that the culprit actually speaks out to all of us, that person will watch intently on this game. Probably, this person is enjoying this for entertainment, or maybe even to pleasure him or herself. There are people like that, you know? They love murder, they love when they see these kinds of things happening." "Um...hey, Akai-chan!? *points finger at Grandfather Clock* No talk! Run!" And so, with that, the three of them run towards a room that can help save Grandfather Clock's life. Actually, Red Tsubaki passed by this room, so she knows where it is. First go forward, then go right, then go forward until you get to the third door on the left. There, you'll find what looks like a room used for surgery, but much less smaller than normal. Category:Blog posts